The Training Escapade
by Li-chan3
Summary: What happens when you mix CCS & Ranma 1/2? Well, you get chaos and magic all in one. Don't ask me why i picked this title, cause it just felt right. This is a Akane/Ranma & Sakura/Syaoran. And R&R please.
1. The Letter

Disclaimers: As you know unless if I am the great Rumiko Takahashi or Clamp, I don't own the characters, which I am not so I don't own them. I can't afford to be sued, so don't sue me please. And be nice when you read this fic, because it's my first one. To all the readers out there, this is an Akane/Ranma and Sakura/Syaoran. Later on I might play match maker and pair some people up, who know. Anyway you have to read it to find out, curious? Then what are you waiting for, read the fanfic!  
  
----------------------------  
  
'' =thinking, ""=speaking, []=other language, {}=name of the author, ()=person speaking ({Li-chan}Which is me! What I mean is people who aren't in this story, me, or someone or something that I decide to create.), and etc…  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter 1. The Letter  
  
It was a perfect day for a clow card mistress named Kinomoto Sakura. 'Gulp. Ok, here I am at Syaoran-kun's house. I'll just be going away for 3 months he'll understand.' Then she rang the doorbell. "Who's there?" Syaoran said in cautious voice. "Um… it's me Sakura." He opened the door and said, "…Um come in."  
  
'Gulp. Well here goes.' "Um Syaoran-kun I'm fine and this will take a few minute, if that's ok with you," she said while fidgeted with her fingers. "Uh… sure." "Syaoran-kun, uh… I'm going some where for 3 months. To see a friend," she said nervously. "Um… I won't see you either since I'll be going some where too," he said. "Hoe? You are? Well I guess this is where I say good bye. I'll miss you," she said, then hugged him. ({Li-chan} Hoe is Japanese word that she always uses and it's not the word you think. Jeez people do you think she call her "MAN" that, and for all the people who read the CCS fanfic should know by now.) "I'll miss you too," he said, then hugged back. When he let go, she said, "see you in 3 months." Then gave him a peck on the cheek and left.  
  
------------------  
  
It was a quiet peaceful morning at the Tendo's resident, until we hear a certain mallet swinging teenager chasing a certain pigtailed teenage martial artist shouting (and we all know who it is), "RAMA! Stop moving!" "No way Akane, if I stop I'll get hit by that mallet of yours! And I don't feel like gettin' bruised up by a tomboy like you." "Rama! I am not a tomboy!" Then she swung the mallet down, but luckily for the young martial artist he moved just in time before it hit the floor leaving a large mallet shaped hole.  
  
Then from the kitchen Kasumi came in and said with her usual smile, "Akane, there's a letter for you." "Huh? There is?" she said in confusion. 'Yes, Saved by the letter! Thank you whoever sent the letter!' "Here you go," Kasumi said and handed her the letter. When Akane saw whom it was from, she read the letter immediately. "Kyaaaaa! It's from Sakura-chan and she's coming here to Nerima today!" she screamed. "Oh my! I must cook something special, since she's coming. I must hurry," Kasumi said and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Then the confused Ranma, who was being ignored, told Akane, "Yo, Akane." "Yes?" she asked with one of her gorgeous smiles. "Um, you said that your friend was coming to Nerima right?" he asked while blushing. "Yes she…… Oh my god! I have to go and pick her up. Bye," she said and left in a hurry. Then the left behind Ranma just shook his head and sighed.  
  
---------------------  
  
Well, that's all for now! I know it was short, but be patient with me. Ok, stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne! (v 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimers: As you know unless if I am the great Rumiko Takahashi or Clamp, I don't own the characters, which I am not so I don't own them. I can't afford to be sued, so don't sue me please. Oh and I for got to tell you Sakura & Syaoran are about the same age as Akane & Ranma. I would say about 16. Ok that's all I'm telling you, you have to find out more by reading the fic.  
  
-------------------  
  
'' =thinking, ""=speaking, []=other language, //=flash back or end of flash back, ----=changes in scene, {}=name of the author, ()=person speaking ({Li- chan}Which is me! What I mean is people who aren't in this story, me, or someone or something that I decide to create.), and etc…  
  
-------------------  
  
When Sakura got off the train station, ({Li-chan} I think bullet trains are cool and you know what else is cool? I've actually ridden in one, yay!) she smiled and said, "Oh, I can't wait until I see…" "Sakura-chan!!" She was interrupted by a very familiar voice, which Sakura knew who it was right away. She gasped. 'It's Akane-chan!' When she spotted Akane she waved and yelled, "Akane-chan!" They hugged each other and Akane said, "I've missed you so much! It's been so long and I have so much to tell you; I don't even know where to start from!" "Me too! I can't wait until we get to your house!" Sakura said in agreement. Then Akane grabbed Sakura's hand and said, "Well come on then. The faster we get to my house the better. Now lets go." "Why are we in a hurry?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry, you'll find out in no time," Akane said while pulling Sakura by the hand. "Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion, while they head for the Tendo house.  
  
--------------------  
  
'It's a good thing that Sakura doesn't know that I'm going on a training trip with out her and not telling her. She asked me to take her on the next training trip, but this training trip is different. It's more dangerous, even though she has the cards I can't risk it. I might not be able to save her if something life threatening comes our way, and she means everything to me. It's for the best. I know she'll be mad or disappointed, but there will be always a next time.' Syaoran thought as he waited for a person to come. "Hey Syao, over here," the young man said. Syaoran turned to see his best friend. "Hey Wild Horse, long time no see. How's life so far? Still engaged to girls of the population of Japan or better yet the whole Universe?" Syaoran said with a cocky grin. "Yes I am as a matter of fact I am, but if we're going to have a conversation lets head back to the Tendo's first ok? I don't fell like getting our talk interrupted by one of my fiancée's or one of Akane's pursuers. And you know me I tend to catch trouble where ever I go," he said calmly and looking around as if to expecting something to come out any second and attack them. ({Mika} Yeah like it never happened before? For those of you who don't know a bout Ranma and co. I advise you to read the comic series, watch the series in video or dvd, or go to a websites that gives info about the characters or tells the series in English. I feel sorry for Ranma though. I agree when you say you're a walking trouble and chaos magnet. I'm glad I'm not you, that's for sure. {Li-chan} Hush Mika, and go back to one of the fictions you're in. {Mika} But I don't wanna. ~pouts~ {Li-chan} Then Shut up and let me do the fic or I'll find some new character to replace you! {Mika} …You wouldn't! {Li-chan} Oh, I would. Do you want to find out? {Mika} Okay, okay, I'll shut up! Jeez, I hope you're happy now! {Li-chan} Ok that's better, now where was I? Oh yeah! Now I remember.) Then they hurried off to get to the Tendo's.  
  
Once they were in the living room and made sure Nabiki was out, Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at Ranma with confusion and said, "Ok what's going on? Why are you so cautious? Is there a demon out there to get you?" He looked at Syaoran and said, "You could say that, but I think it's the gods that are making my life miserable." "Huh? Is it that bad?" Ranma rolled his eyes and said, "You have no idea. I have people who either wanna marry me or kill me, and that not even the beginning of it. To make it worse Akane always hit me with her mallet, even if I wasn't the blame. She's also uncute, sexless, build like a brick, jumps to conclusion easily, and not to mention her temper; but she's cute, no beautiful when she smiles." Syaoran grinned. "So who is this special girl that you're going ga ga over," Syaoran said, while elbowing on his ribs. Ranma glared at him. "Her name is Tendo Akane, and I am not going ga ga over her! I just happen to have a …" Ranma trailed off until it was barely audible for Syaoran to hear. "Did you tell her how you feel or did you chicken out?" Ranma blushed. "I....uh...they...she...mallet," Ranma stuttered as he tried explaining. "Hmm, let me guess. Every time you try to tell her someone interrupts and she gets mad and mallet you. Am I correct?" Syaoran said. Ranma looked surprised at first and grinned. "You can't keep any thing from me, who is she," Ranma said. Syaoran blushed and was about to reply when they heard girls come in the living room. "Ranma you better behave and watch your mouth we have a guess," Akane said annoyed. "This is," she was cut off, when Syaoran saw who it was. "Sakura?!" Sakura looked up immediately when she heard Syaoran yelling her name. "Syaoran?! But I thought you said, you were, but, but, but," Sakura said in confusion. "Ok, what's going on?! Ranma, you did this didn't you?!" Akane said angrily as she backed Ranma into the wall with her mallet. He gulped nervous and said, "Akane, I didn't do anything I swear! I…" Just then a loud crash came from the kitchen. "Ayah! Aieren eat Shampoo ramen and date Shampoo, yes?" Shampoo said, glomping on to Ranma. "Not now Shampoo, I got visitors!" Ranma said as he tried to dislodge himself from Shampoo. Suddenly Shampoo's face brightened and said, "Then you date Shampoo later?" "No! I didn't say that either! Now let go of me!" Ranma yelled. "Shampoo! Get off of him!" Akane yelled annoyed. "Shampoo no let go of Aieren, cause Aieren loves Shampoo yes?" "Uh, um…" Ranma said as he panicked tried to find the right Words to say. "Ha! Aieren does love Shampoo, not Kitchen destroyer. Shampoo also show Aieren how much Shampoo love Aieren, see?" Shampoo said as she kissed Ranma passionately. Ranma stood there shocked by Shampoo's unexpected kiss. Akane's face became dark. "Ranma…" Akane said deadly calm as her fist shook violently, which she had a very big mallet in her hand at the moment. Ranma realized what was happening thought, 'Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! I'm dead!' Akane's started to glow brightly. "Ranma you Hentai! Ranma no baka!!!!!!!!" Akane said as she hit Ranma with her mallet, which leaving a Ranma shaped whole in the roof and a very annoyed Ranma flying to god who knows where.  
  
Then Akane pulled out a glass of water from no where and splashed it to Shampoo, which she turned into purple feline. Sakura blinked in surprise. Akane saw this and said, "I'll explain later." She turned around to the feline and picked her up. "Sorry Shampoo no cats in the house. Ranma will freak out you know." With that said, Akane threw feline out of house. "One day that Chinese bimbo is going to pay, but until then I'll just humiliate her by using her cursed form." Akane said as she shut the window and locked it. Sakura, who came out of her shocked stage asked hesitantly, "Uh, Akane-chan what was that?" Akane grabbed Sakura's hand and said, "Let's go to my room and talk before someone or something comes in this house and interrupts us." Before she could say anything to Syaoran, Akane pulled Sakura to Akane's room and shut the door. Syaoran just looked up said, "Better go find him, before he runs into more trouble. It's nothing new, but I rather be in the middle of action than to stay here and do nothing." 'Oh well, I'll just talk to Sakura later.' Then left to go find Ranma.  
  
-------------------------  
  
As soon as Akane shut the door, Sakura asked, "What was that, and who was that guy?" Akane turned around and gave a tiring sigh. Akane walked over to Sakura and said, "Sit down this may take a while to explain," Akane said. "Ok," Sakura said as she sat down on Akane's bed. Akane walked over to her desk and sit in her chair. Akane to a deep breath and said, "Well after you went home from the vacation. I went back to school and Kuno annoyed the hell out of me; so I beat him up, just to make him not bother me anymore. But Kuno took it the wrong way and which made him more annoying. Then Kuno decided to make the stupid speech saying; if any male beats me, I belong to them or have to go out with them. Well that continued everyday and I hated every minute of it, but fought for my pride. I thought no guy was going to beat me; that I was the strongest, until one day when…/flash back/ ({Li-chan} Oh no. I am not going though all that trouble just to explain what happened before. You know what happened, if you know the story to Ranma ½.) /end of flash back/ well that's all that happened so far."  
  
Sakura was speechless for a while, but then said, "Whoa, your life seems complicated." Akane smiled and said, "It was at first, but I kind of use to the chaos that comes. Anyways, how's it going between you and Syaoran?" Sakura blushed and said, "It's going great! We've been going steady for years and I'm so in love with him. He also told me that he loves me too! Isn't this great? But anyways, what about you? Do you have anyone special in your life? By the sound of it, I think you're in love with Ranma. Am I right?" Now it was Akane's turn to blush, then her face turned sad. "But I don't think he's in love with me, with all he's other cute fiancée's in all. I don't think I'm good enough for him, I mean everything I do, they do it better than me. How can I even compete?" Akane said. Sakura grabbed her hands and said, "Don't say that about yourself! If you think you lost then you loose. I think your love for him is stronger than anyone I know, and by the way he looks at you I think he feels the same way. You know what? I think you should tell him how you feel." Akane looked up at Sakura and said, "But how? Every time I try to tell him or the day goes right someone or something has to ruin it." Sakura thought for a minute and said, "I know we could always ask Nabiki for help, I mean she wouldn't sell her now would she? Well, if that doesn't work we could always ask Kasumi and Mrs. Satome for help can't we? Anyways, could always help in the way in case something happens." "Well, I guess I could ask Nabiki for once, I mean she is my sister. And if all else fails I could always count on you Sakura-chan, right?" Akane said with a smile. Sakura smiled back and said, "Of course you can count on me anytime, Akane-chan. Now all we have to do is wait until Nabiki…" Just then Nabiki yelled, "I'm home." "Well I guess we don't have to worry about that part any more. Come on, let's see if she is willing to help us out in this," Sakura said as they both headed to Nabiki's room.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Owww, that stupid tomboy didn't have to hit me that hard. Man, I not the one that kissed her, and I was the victim. For once, she could hit Shampoo and other fiancées or suitors. Now where in the hell am I now?" Ranma said as he got himself up. "It looks like we're in front of Ucchan's," Syaoran said behind Ranma. Ranma jumped back and yelled, "Ahhh!!!! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me." He looked at the okonomiyaki restaurant and said, "Well at least she punted me to Ucchan's. Come on Syao; let's have ourselves an okonomiyaki. This is the best in all the world." "Yeah, whatever," Syaoran said as they went into Ucchan's. "Ranchan! You're here! Sit down and I'll fix you the usual in a sec," said Ukyou excitedly. "Um, Could you make that for two, for my friend, Ucchan?" Ranma asked as he sat down in front her. Syaoran sat next to Ranma. She looked at Syaoran and said, "Sure Ranchan! Any friend of Ranchan's a friend of mind. Another one coming right up." After seconds like magic the okonomiyaki was in front of him. Syaoran looked amazed and said, "Wow! Ranma was right, you are good." Ukyou blushed and said, "Nothing to it sugar. It comes natural to me. Oh, by the way I'm Kounji Ukyou. Ranma's Fiancée." She took her hand out and Syaoran took her hand. "Hi, I'm Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you," he said as they both shook their hands.  
  
Thirty minutes later.  
  
"Bye Ranchan, and see you again soon." Ukyou turned around to Syaoran and said, "You too sugar, ok?" She asked. Syaoran smiled at Ukyou and said, "Sure anytime, bye." He waved and they left. Ukyou went back to her cooking. 'Man, Ranchan's friend is cute. Maybe we'll see each other again. What the… No! Don't think about Ranchan's friend, think about Ranchan! I can't believe I'm thinking about someone else, when I'm engaged to Ranchan! I must be faithful at all times.' She thought as she concentrated on her cooking; so her mind won't wonder where it didn't belong.  
  
---------------------  
  
As the guys walked down the street Ranma asked, "So was that your girl that was in the house earlier today?" Syaoran blushed and said, "Yeah, and her name is Sakura. We've been going out for years now." "And you never told me all these years. She must be good if she can still your heart," Ranma said with a cocky grin. Syaoran frowned and said, "Yeah, and she didn't even realize it when she done it. She's like this angel from heaven that tries to do anything to help them. She's also naïve, sensitive, thoughtful, athletic, stubborn, and has this power to make them love her; even in her worst condition." "Wow, any guy must be lucky to have her," Ranma said with a teasing grin. Syaoran returned his cocky smile and said, "At least I told her how I feel to Sakura. I know! I dare you to ask Akane out on a date and tell her how she feels, and leave everything else to me including the fiancée and the suitor problem for the date. I'll make everything perfect and you'll come home with a silly love grin on your face." Ranma face brightened and said, "You really think it's possible to have a perfect date with Akane, without getting hit by her mallet?" "Well that's another story. As long as you don't stick your feet in you mouth, I think you would do just fin. Just in case of rain use water resistant soap, and that should do for now," Syaoran said. Ranma smiled and said, "At times like this, I'm glad I have a friend that's willing to help." Syaoran smiled back and said, "What are you talking about? I'm your only true friend that you can count on with out going into a fight." Ranma thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, you are the only one," Ranma said as they started laughing while walking down the street. ({Li-chan} Yeah, I know Syaoran is not the only friend that he has, but if he said this to Ryouga, he would be enraged and try to kill Ranma. Not for real, but he would hurt him. And you get the rest.)  
  
--------------------  
  
"So, You want me to get Ranma and you, sis, together?" Nabiki said as she arched her eyebrow. "…yes," Akane said and blushed furiously. Sakura begged to Nabiki, "Please Nabiki-san can you help us? I trust you very dearly, as I think of you as a sister and a dear friend to me. Not to mention you get the job done professionally. We also could use your help for this, because of the fiancées, suitors, and the chaos that Ranma brings; from what I heard from Akane." Akane asked with Sakura, "Please Oneechan, I could really use your help." Nabiki looked at the both of them doing a puppy-eyed look. "Well, ok this ones on me. You are lucky that I like Sakura-chan; and think of her as my very cute imouto that I hate to disappoint; or you alone wouldn't be enough to make this free," Nabiki said with her grin. Sakura hugged Nabiki with joy. "Thank you Nabiki! This means so much for us!" they both said it at the same time with a smile, which made all three of them laugh. After Nabiki stopped laughing she said, "Ok here is the plan…"  
  
After thirty minutes of telling her plans they all smiled. "But I don't have a backup plan incase it doesn't work," Nabiki said annoyed. "I have just the thing incase something goes wrong," Sakura said smiling. "Here you go," she said as she handed her a little bag. "What's this?" Nabiki said in confusion. Sakura seriously said, "It's a sleeping powder strong enough to not you out cold right there and then. Also strong enough to last for hours; enough for Akane-chan and Ranma go on a date; and confess their feelings for each other. Make sure you don't breathe in the powder. All you have to do is to put some on them, if you can do that then everything will go fine. Oh and you can put some on the food or drink incase you want the fathers off you guys backs, which I recommend." "Wow, this is some powerful sleep powder you've got. Where did you get it?" Nabiki asked in amazement. "If you'll be patient I'll tell you later," Sakura said nervously. 'Hmm, I know she is hiding something from me; but if she said she'll tell me later; then I'll wait. I mean, she's not the kind that will lie to anyone,' Nabiki thought. "Thank you Nabiki for helping me," Akane said as she hugged her, and went out of Nabiki's room with Sakura after saying their good-byes.  
  
After they were both out of Nabiki's room Akane looked at Sakura and asked, "You used the sleep card didn't you?" Sakura smiled and said, "Yes of course I did. How else would I have gotten the sleeping powder? Anyway, I'll be near you just incase something happens. We can't have your date ruined now can we? I want this as perfect as possible, and I'll use my card to even make the atmosphere more romantic. Now all you have to do is ask him out." She giggled as she saw Akane's face blush a deep shade of red. 'Yep, this is going to be an interesting vacation. I just hope I get to learn some martial arts moves before my vacation ends,' Sakura thought as they both went into Akane's room to plan for the date themselves.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Author's note: Ok I'm done! Finally! I thought I was never going to finish my second chapter! Oh and I'll give you the preview.  
  
Ok in this chapter Akane and Ranma goes on their first real date. They confess their feelings and everything goes ok, until a mysterious person kidnapped both Akane and Sakura. Oh no! What will our two favorite heroes do? How will they save them? What will happen to Akane and Sakura? Who is the mysterious person: Ryouga, Taro, Hipposai, Kuno, Kodachi, or etc… And how will the other people react, if they found out about their in love with each other?  
  
Stayed tuned for the next chapter, but you'll have to be patient. I'm slow at typing, and I am a busy person. Well, I hope you review. Ja ne! (v 


End file.
